Battle Royale
by LucyDragneelFT23
Summary: It's the day of the Harvest Festival and Lucy and the other women in Fairy Tail take part in the Miss Fairy Tail contest. But, when disaster strikes, Natsu and the men of Fairy Tail have to battle each other to save their girls. MAINLY NaLu, but hints of LaLu, Gruvia and GaLe.


Ethernano wasn't the best thing for Natsu to eat. He ate it to protect Erza and the others but anything other than fire made him queazy. He felt too sick to stay at the guild any longer so he went home... or so everyone thought. He had always liked staying round Lucy's place but this time he really needed her cozy bed to sleep on while he got better.

Lucy wasn't back yet so that gave Natsu the chance to sneak in. When Lucy got back, she didn't notice anything different and thought that she was all alone. So, she decided to take a bath. After her bath, she climbed into bed, not knowing that a fire dragon slayer occupied it at that very moment.

"AHHHHH!" She screamed as she grabbed his scarf and pulled onto the floor, out of her bed.

"Goo Mornin..." He slurred.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE IN MY BED?! GO AWAY!" She shouted.

"5 more minutes..." He whispered. Lucy huffed and laid his scarf on the bed. Happy then woke up.

"Hi Lucy! I've got something for you... Here!" He cheerfully said. He gave her a piece of paper advertising the Harvest festival but something else at the bottom of the page.

"Miss Fairy Tail contest?" Lucy thought. Maybe she could get a boyfriend from this. She looked again. 500 000 JEWEL? She'll definitely take part!

"I'm so taking part! That money is totally mine!"

-THE DAY OF THE HARVEST FESTIVAL AND TIME SKIP TO MISS FAIRY TAIL CONTEST-

"Hello and welcoe to the annual Miss Fairy Tail contest!" Max shouted into the microphone in his hand. "First up, is a lady who can really hold her liquor and plays her cards right, Cana Alberona!" Men cheered and clapped as Cana walked onto the stage and striked a seductive pose ad cast some magic with her cards.

"I kind of figured why Elfman would be here but why are you here Natsu?" Gray asked with a confused tone in his voice.

"It's because he's a man!" Elfman declared.

"That's not it!" Natsu replied whilst eating. He knew why he was there. He wanted to see Lucy participate. He really loved it when she was enthusiastic. He loved her smile. He even found it cute when she was angry... wait... Lucy? Cute? He couldn't believe what he was thinking.

Meanwhile Lucy and Erza were standing backstage in awe.

"A swimsuit?!That's so unfair!" Lucy protested.

"Maybe you and I should do the same. You want to impress Natsu right?" She smirked and Lucy blushed.

"What are you talking about Erza? I don't like him that way."

"Next up, The fairy queen who needs no introduction..."

"Oh Lucy. Everyone knows you do. Now it's my turn see you!" Erza waved and she somersaulted onto the stage and requipped into a gothic lolita outfit.

"ERZA SCARLET!" They cheered and clapped again and that put pressure on Lucy. After Levy, Bisca, Juvia and Mira, who completely ruined her chances of winning, it was finally Lucy's turn.

"The last contestant is a blonde beauty who shines as brightly as the spirits who guide her way..." Natsu's ears perked up and he turned all of his attention to the stage. Gray turned to Natsu and smirked. 'So that's why'

"Lucy Hear-" "DON'T SAY MY LAST NAME!" She toppled onto the stage.

'You go get them Luce...' Natsu tried to channel positive thoughts to Lucy but got distracted by how pretty she looked.

Everyone went almost silent when she came on to the stage. Most were dazzled by her and the cheers and claps were louder than before. Natsu had to admit that he was a little jealous but nevertheless he supported her. Lucy smiled and waved cutely but was interrupted before she could summon a spirit.

"Obviously this contest shouldn't exist since we all know who the REAL Fairy Queen is." A mysterious voice echoed throughout the guild hall.

The audience gasped as Evergreen emerged from behind the stage and smirked devillishly at Lucy before taking her glasses off and turning her to stone.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted.

Then, Freed and Bickslow emerged from either side of the stage. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning struck down and almost hit Lucy's stone statue.

"Laxus!" Natsu announced. " Turn Lucy back... NOW!" Laxus cackled and put his arm around Lucy's shoulder Natsu could feel the heat building up inside of him like a volcano about to erupt.

"I'll make you a deal, Salamander." Laxus teased. "If you can make blondie here my woman, then maybe I will and I'll let the other girls go too. But before that, I want to have a contest of my own. A Fairy Tail guild member BATTLE ROYALE!"

"I CAN'T RISK LUCY GETTING HURT OR KILLED" Natsu screamed as Laxus escaped with Lucy's statue. "Guys! We've got to get Lucy and the others back! Come ON!"

He didn't know what was going to become of this event but the one thing Natsu knew was that Lucy was extra special to him. More than anyone else in the guild. Just as much as Igneel...


End file.
